


Загадка любви

by Mary_McDivan



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), Poirot - Agatha Christie, Poirot - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Kissing, Married Couple, Murder, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_McDivan/pseuds/Mary_McDivan
Summary: — Я думаю, нам не помешает пойти отдохнуть, а завтра мы могли бы продолжить…Я имею в виду расследование…— она покраснела. — Спокойной ночи!





	Загадка любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The mistery of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965754) by [Matrakcsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrakcsi/pseuds/Matrakcsi). 



— Мадам, я думаю, нам следует …  
— Тшш! Разве вы не видите, что они уже идут? Нам надо вывести эту парочку на чистую воду. Я знаю, что во всём этом замешаны именно они, — тихим, но взволнованным голосом произнесла Ариадна Оливер.  
Она была так рада оставить свою работу над книгой, особенно Свена Херсона. Быть на месте настоящего убийства вместе с её старым бельгийским другом было для неё отличным способом развеяться.  
— Это прекрасное место для того, чтобы подслушать, о чём они говорят. А что, если подойти немножечко ближе…— Пуаро стоял позади Ариадны, что ж, это не было из разряда тех вещей, которые бы он стал делать. Это не то способ, которым Эркюль Пуаро решает проблемы, но он должен признаться, что ему нравилась компания миссис Оливер. Он наслаждался, наблюдая, как работает её мозг в действии.

xxx

Да, Пуаро и миссис Оливер были в одном шаге от разгадки. Всё это началось с письма от неизвестного… Примерно две недели назад Пурао получил письмо от мистера Б. , английского джентльмена, который писал о грядущем убийстве. Он описывал некоторые детали и просил Эркюля Пуаро о помощи. Как лестно! И по-видимому, Пуаро вынужден был отправиться в живописную часть Англии, в старинный замок, в котором теперь размещался отель.  
Ариадна Оливер, его дорогой друг, была рядом с ним, когда он получил письмо и, разумеется, прочитал его вслух. Она определённо была заинтересована этим делом.

— Я хочу поехать с вами, Пуаро!  
— Но мадам, никто не должен знать, что я буду там. Инкогнито, вот как я бы это назвал. И как это будет выглядеть? Пуаро будет там с другом? О нет, нет…  
— Да! Я имею в виду, у меня есть потрясающая идея, — Пуаро вопросительно поднял бровь. — Я поеду в качестве вашей жены…— Ариадна посмотрела на Пуаро так, будто только что сказала что-то гениальное.

xxx

Итак, сейчас оба стояли напротив большой комнаты, в которой, по всей видимости, находилась библиотека. Ариадна попыталась подойти ближе, но Пуаро схватил её за локоть и тихо пробормотал: «Нет, мадам». И был прав, потому что они могли отлично слышать, о чём идёт речь, будучи незамеченными.

— О, Джордж! Ты такой глупый! Как ты можешь ей верить? — произнёс очень милый женский голос. Молодая блондинка говорила эти слова красивому, но очень расстроенному молодому человеку.  
— Но ты видела это… Это… Мы должны уехать отсюда, Эми. Я не знаю, сколько ещё я смогу делать это.  
— Я знала! — сказала Ариадна чуть громче, чем следовало, и тут же поняла, что это было ошибкой.  
— Ты это слышала? Здесь кто-то есть! — сказал юноша. — Держу пари, что это тот уродливый старикашка вместе со страшной женщиной.  
— О, не говори таких ужасных вещей о той милой паре…

Миссис Оливер и Пуаро теперь были в беде, но Ариадну быстро осенила идея.

— Пуаро, прошу, доверьтесь мне сейчас, я знаю, что я делаю…— но она не успела закончить предложение, потому что парень подошёл совсем близко. Он был в компании молодой особы, которая сейчас выглядела весьма обеспокоенно.  
— Я знала, что за нами кто-то подслушивает!  
Но как только эти двое подошли ближе, они увидели лишь разговаривающую супружескую пару.  
— О, дорогой, Мне так здесь нравится! Ну разве не прекрасно? Я так тебя люблю! — и прежде, чем молодые люди смогли задать хоть один вопрос, Ариадна поцеловала Пуаро. Пуаро был в шоке.  
— О, как это мило! — сказала Эми, та самая блондинка. — Ну же, Джордж, давай оставим их в покое.

Прежде чем уйти, Джордж смерил их пристальным взглядом. Теперь, когда молодая пара ушла, Пуаро и Ариадна остались совершенно одни.  
Но что-то изменилось. В тот момент, когда Ариадна целовала или пыталась поцеловать Пуаро, он никак не реагировал, однако, очень скоро он опустил свою руку на спину Ариадны, вовлекая её в поцелуй. Теперь в шоке была Ариадна.  
Их глаза были закрыты, а когда они , наконец, разорвали поцелуй, оба стояли без движения и смотрели друг другу в глаза. Это было так странно и одновременно приятно. Рука Пуаро всё ещё обнимала Ариадну, поэтому она первая нарушила тишину.  
— Я думаю, нам не помешает пойти отдохнуть, а завтра мы могли бы продолжить…Я имею в виду расследование…— она покраснела. — Спокойной ночи!  
— Да, да… Bon Nuit, мадам!  
Пуаро некоторое время стоял один, пытаясь прийти в себя. Однако, в его голове был полнейший бардак, впервые за всю жизнь он был так смущён из-за нахлынувших чувств…


End file.
